Looking Into Ghosts
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Written for The Ghosts Challenge. A series of oneshots, drabbles and freeverses for various characters as ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - so this is for J.F.C's The Ghosts Challenge!

You can write about a canon ghost, like Myrtle, or about any other character that has died (canon or not) and is currently a ghost. Ex. Harry dies and comes back later as a ghost.

Rules:

1. No due date.

2. The story can be as long as you want, and of any type of rating.

3. If your story has romance, it can be of any type of pairing. (Het, Slash, Femslash, Incest, etc)

4. No pre-writings. (It is okay, If you wish to include this challenge as part of a scene on a new chapter of a multi story)

5. You can combine this with however many challenges/competitions you like.

6. I will try to read and review all of the stories that get posted.

I have also chosen some of the prompts:

Freezing/Coldness

Disturbance

Madness

Haunting

House

Veil

I have decided to do 6 chapters as 6 separate one-shots regarding 6 different characters as ghosts with their prompt. So, here's the first one...)

Looking Into Ghosts

Ghost #1 - Snape - Freezing/Coldness

Snape had always been a cold man. People frequently commented on his frosty nature. And yet now, here he was. Cold. Freezing. A ghost. He made his way through the dungeons, a mournful atmosphere about him. Why hadn't death captured him fully? For it hurt Severus. Hurt him a lot. Everyone and everything who he had ever been close to or fond of had always been thrown back in his face for him to plainly stare at and mourn. He floated into the potions classroom and made his way towards the front desk. The room was definitely colder now he was there. He weaved in and out of the desks, desks he would no longer face whilst teaching. He wanted to, how he wanted to! But he couldn't. Although perhaps he could...

Severus Snape hovered by the blackboard in the cold potions classroom. Students shivered as they walked in, and took their seats. They looked up, and were met with an icy glare.

"Hello students, I am Professor Snape, your potions teacher..." Severus launched into his usual speech.

Severus had always been a cold man. As a ghost, he had felt even colder. Freezing, sub-zero, icy. Now, though, as a ghost, Severus had warmed slightly. For he still had his love and his life: teaching. The students seemed disgruntled at his continuation of his post. Secretly though, they were glad. Glad to have their cold potions master back.

For Severus Snape was a cold man. And cold isn't always a bad thing to be.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - I've never written for myrtle before so here's my chance...)

Ghost #2 - Myrtle - Disturbance

Myrtle opened her eyes and went to go to class. She then noticed her surroundings. The girls toilets. Why was she asleep in them? She noticed water all over the floor and wondered why she wasn't slipping on it. Then she fully looked at herself.

"I... I... I... Can't be? Can I?" she spluttered as she noticed her faint appearance. "I AM NOT DEAD!" she shrieked, refusing to believe what she knew to be true. She began to thrash around, causing further upset and destruction to the corridor around the toilets.

"Myrtle?" the boy's head appeared around the door. "Myrtle?" She looked up. There he was. The boy who had spoken to her nicely when she saw him in the toilets. Little did he know, she had began to wait in there for him daily, for she liked seeing him. Not just because the others bullied her.

"Tom?" she whispered.

"I am he." he grinned evilly.

"Tom? Are you okay?" she glided over to him. He laughed mercilessly at her.

"I have never been better. Remember my name Myrtle, for one day, people will fear my name, and it has all started with you. You, Myrtle. You." he pointed straight at her. "Remember my name, for one day, that's all you'll be able to do, for people won't want you to speak it. So long, Myrtle. And thank you, for allowing me the chance to get to know the chamber." he smirked once more before leaving the room altogether.

"Tom? Tom? TOM!" Myrtle shrieked. "I NEED YOU, TOM!" But it was too late, for Tom Marvolo Riddle had started his quest. And Myrtle would be made to live forever as a ghost, knowing what he had done to her, and what he would surely do to others. Myrtle would have to live with that disturbance.

And so she did, haunting the toilets until people were scared to enter them. And when Harry Potter arrived, she followed him, since he had a special connection with Tom.

For despite all the disturbance he had caused her, he had also been the one who brought her happiness. Once upon a time.


End file.
